


Sleeping Beauty

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-14
Updated: 2000-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser watches Ray sleep!





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  


Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

 

Views to:

Story page: http://users4.50megs.com/callie/

 

A very short story from Fraser's point of view. Enjoy.

 

SLEEPING BEAUTY

by Callie

  
  
Constable Benton Fraser crept into the darkened apartment; it was 1.00 a.m. and he felt tired and weary. He loathed the Consulate receptions, and despite what every one thought, detested being polite to people who didn't even have the manners to thank him for holding the door open, or fetching them a drink. Despite the warmth and humidity of the August evening, he shivered at the thought. 

Shrugging of his red serge in relief, his thoughts turned to Inspector Thatcher who always seemed to expect him to wait until the end of the evening to lock up the Consulate, even though she herself would leave early, usually with some foreign dignitary. 

Fraser had never minded before, but that was before Ray and he had become lovers. Since that time, a year ago, Fraser had found himself hurrying home each night to the waiting warm arms of the slender Chicagoan.

Fraser smiled to himself. Ray made him feel complete, loved him with an intensity that Fraser had to admit sometimes frightened him, but he wouldn't have it any other way knowing deep within his heart that Ray was his life, his love, his very soul. Having never known love like it before, Fraser was determined to keep it whatever the cost.

Fraser made his way slowly and quietly across the living towards their bedroom knowing that Ray would have gone to bed long ago. At the beginning of their relationship, if one of them was working late, the other had waited up, usually falling asleep on the couch. Finally after a string of sore necks, backs and legs, they had agreed not to wait up for each other even though - Fraser grinned to himself at the memory - they had enjoyed the mutual massages they had given one another.

Stopping in the door Fraser gasped, his heart lurching with love as the sight before him nearly took his breath away. He marvelled at the beauty that was his lover considering himself a lucky man. 

Ray always blushed bright red when Fraser told him that he was the most beautiful creature he had ever known. Standing quietly in the doorway to their bedroom, Fraser had the proof before his eyes; Ray lay sprawled under the cotton sheet, the light from the street filtering through the crack in the curtains bathing his lover in a soft golden hue. The light seemed to make his usually pale skin glow. The gentle light seemed to dance across Ray's angular features softening and cleansing them of the pressures of his day. 

Fraser smiled to himself; by day Ray was frenetic energy and restless movement, but at night his sleep seemed to steal the raw energy turning it into the peace and tranquillity that lay before him now. Ray's spiky blonde hair was the only sign of his vigorous personality, sticking up more wildly than usual. One arm was flung across his forehead, the other lay straight out across his side of the bed as though Ray was trying to touch him even though he wasn't there.

The thin cotton sheet revealed the outline of Ray's lean body. Fraser closed his eyes visualizing every contour of Ray's slender body imagining that he was running his hands over the soft pale skin. He could almost hear the small gasps and moans of pleasure that they would both make as they explored each other's bodies.

Fraser reluctantly opened his eyes willing himself to calm his breathing never tiring of watching Ray sleep. With a final glance at their bed, he forced himself towards the small adjoining bathroom.

Deciding against a shower as he didn't want to wake Ray, Fraser splashed cold water on his face and quickly brushed his teeth. Turning off the bathroom light, he quietly undressed neatly folding his clothes onto the chair.

As he passed the window, Fraser peeked out gazing across the still sleeping city. The lights of the sprawling metropolis twinkled in the inky darkness. A quietness had descended over the city, but Fraser knew that in a few hours, the city would burst into a crescendo of noise and life. "Just like my Ray," he thought grinning to himself as he pulled the curtains tightly across the window, blocking out the light.

Turning towards their bed, Fraser stood for a few more minutes drinking in the sight of his Ray, a warm feeling bubbling up inside within him. Ray mumbled in his sleep as Fraser gently moved his arm. Fraser slid under the sheet; balancing himself on his elbow, he gazed down at his lover fondly. As though sensing that Fraser was close to him, Ray turned on his side snuggling close his arm settling over Fraser's waist.

Fraser enfolded Ray into a gentle embrace. "I love you," he whispered as he kissed Ray's forehead softly. "My sleeping beauty."

THE END

  


Like it. Hate it. Views to:

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
